bentleyjonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dakota Jones
Dakota Jones is an American musician best known for his ukulele playing skills, fan-made remixes, and live collaborations with Bentley Jones. Biography Throughout high school, Dakota spent much of his education focusing on music classes such as Advanced Placement Music Theory, Guitar, and Piano, amongst them. Dakota has been a musician since the age of 14. His first instrument was a generic Fender Stratocaster Electric Guitar given to him by his parents to channel his emotions into something creative after the loss of a close relative to cancer earlier in 2007. A year and a half later, after seeing how invested Dakota was with playing music, his parents bought him several more instruments including a keyboard, an acoustic guitar, and a ukulele. In 2009, Dakota stumbled upon FL Studio, where he began to create full compositions of his work and continues to use the software to this day. In the past 9 years as a musician, Dakota has performed in areas such as cruise ships, festivals, schools, annual meetings for stores, and mostly notably online with Bentley Jones for live acoustic videos. In 2010, Dakota released an Instrumental Mini-Album project entitled What I AM which consisted of four tracks that were heavily inspired by the pop rock and EDM he was listening to at the time. Over the years, he has made a handful of fan-made remixes of Bentley Jones' work, most notable are the collaborations he has done with Syasya Farzana (STARLYTE) on songs such as "So Much More..." and "Dreams of an Absolution". A personal favorite of Dakota's was a remix he made in 2009 of "Depend on Me" that has audio clippings of the original "Depend on You" demo cover that Bentley did before the song was rewrote into English. Bentley himself gave approval for Dakota to use the demo track, making it special for him. Collaborations with Bentley Jones *Composed and played the ukulele tracks of the "Evolve" and "Nothing. Everything." live acoustic songs, which were also featured on the Deluxe Edition DVD of Defying Gravity. *Composed and played all instruments in the live version of "What Now...?". *Provided ukulele tracks, lyrics, and backing vocals for "Axiomatis". *Composed and played all instruments in the live version of "(Show Me Your) Scars" Trivia *Dakota has known Bentley since 2005. After hearing Bentley's - who was at the time just known as "Lee" - remixes that were featured in Shadow the Hedgehog - including "E.G.G.M.A.N. Doc. Robeatnix Mix", "Heavy Dog", and "Blue Falcon", Dakota was interested to know if Lee would continue to make music for the games. It wasn't until two years later in 2007 when Dakota discovered MySpace and came across a page that had music from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) which included the track "Dreams of an Absolution", immediately loving the song. After downloading the song and learning that Lee was the singer instead of the composer this time around, his interest was reignited. Dakota would later learn that Lee would branch off and become the artist he is today as Bentley Jones. Dakota states, "To this day, Bentley has been a huge support and inspiration to me. He's gotten me out of some hard times, introduced me to a new mindset on life, and I can't thank him enough as a friend." Category:Males Category:Remixers Category:Collaborators Category:Artists